


Horizon

by sui94



Series: Horizon Trilogy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sui94/pseuds/sui94
Summary: An OC story based off of the characters in the Percy Jackson universe.  Will contain a mix of both canon characters and OCs.  Will be a trilogy and will be multi-chaptered.  Explicit content will happen so 18+ is advised.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, OC/OC
Series: Horizon Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998154





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708901) by Meeeee. 



> I do not own any of the characters in this story that are in the original Percy Jackson series but all of the OC characters in this story are of my own idea. This is the prologue to wet the appetites of the audience! Story was originally written 10 years ago and after all that time I'm finally working on rewriting it. Enjoy!

My dreams as of late always seemed to focus on the war going on overseas, but there was something about this one that felt more dire than the rest. An unsettling hue cast over the dreamscape, a discolored sepia that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing at attention like soldiers to their commander.Even though I wasn’t solid, I still felt as if there was some beast skulking around me, waiting to pounce if I made even the tiniest twitch. 

The start of it wasn’t too different from the previous nights’, with the sons of Zeus and Poseidon discussing what to do next concerning the war with the sons of Hades. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in the Grecian pantheon, but this time around was a particularly brutal war: World War II as it had been dubbed by the mortals. 

The commanders appeared to be in Great Britain in a large, dimly lit war chamber containing a grand circular table in the center. Tiny toy soldiers and tanks were scattered all over a map of Europe, most likely showing recorded battalions and enemies on the march.However, it was the attendees that struck the first odd chord for this particular scene, with only two of the leaders there bickering back and forth.Of course, their incessant nagging grated on my nerves, but that always happened. 

"We must invade Berlin and take out the Nazi’s as soon as possible!” At one end of the table sat a man with a familiar mustache and eyes sunken into his face: Joseph Stalin.In all my dreams, he was the one who terrified me the most, even more than the ones where I had visions of the Nazi commander himself.There was a cold and callous aura that emanated off of Stalin that reminded me of Tartarus; lifeless and void, uncaring about you and anyone else. “I don’t understand why you must insist on hanging back and letting our enemies believe they’ve got us on the ropes, Franklin.” 

Across the table sat a man that I knew very well living in the United States, with his warm and inviting face almost chiding the other’s worries. "We mustn’t be too hasty with our attacks, Joseph.Do you remember what happened last time we jumped into an encounter ill-prepared?Half of your army was decimated by a cyclopes that had aligned themselves with their forces.We can’t throw masses at an unknown force and expect them to overcome any odds.” 

“Then what in Tartarus do you want us to do?!”Lightning started to spiral around Stalin as his voice boomed like the accompanying crash of thunder.It nearly lashed out at the wheelchair-bound president if not for a bolt of water that redirected it. 

“Calm yourself!”Franklin’s own words echoed just as loudly, though the anger that was present in the Russian leader was non-existent.He looked around, noting the radio coms they used emitting a dark black smoke from where the the lighting had gone.

Before the president could say anything more, a woman came through the door on the far back wall.She wore a black blazer with a white undershirt, a long skirt that went just below the knees, and had on a string of pearls draped around her neck. 

“Mr. President, Mr. Stalin.”Eleanor said, her voice calm but succinct as she looked over the two men and the smoking pile of machinery in the corner.Despite the lack of change on her face, I could tell there was a moment where she wished she could roll her eyes at the child-like actions she’d overheard.“Prime Minister Churchill is here to discuss the attack plan.I just wanted to let you both know before he entered and perhaps met an untimely zap or splash.” 

Stalin let out a gruff huff at the notice and moved to sit down, waving his hand at the first lady as if to send her off.

Eleanor’s lips curled slightly as she read the room, and the sudden sense of power that exuded from her was palpable even to me.“I’ll let him in then.”She turned to leave, only to pause as she looked back over her shoulder at her husband.“Oh, and Franklin, do propose the strategy I told you about.I believe my mother’s grace should be enough to warrant enough at least a discussion of it.” 

With that, she left, and so did I.

The dream took an abrupt turn and I was thrust into a scene that resembled the previous one, except the malice was different this time around.Black tapestries with red and gold markings regaled the walls while two men of opposite statures sat across from each other in aheated bicker.One had a round face, with smooth skin from the tip of his head to the start of his army regalia, while the other’s near trademark bowl cut and mustache seemed to flare with his eyes. 

“We are being surrounded on all sides and with the United States engaging in the war, we are about to be severely out-matched and out-gunned.” Hitler stated, the cold malice of his words holding all the air in the room hostage.“Unless you have any ideas for how we can manage to defend a multi-front war, it is not looking good.” 

“I have no desires to fight a war with the States, and if it hadn’t been for those idiots in the East we might’ve been able to abstain from them getting involved.Honestly, why would they attack one of America’s colonies in such a half-cocked manner without running it by us?”Mussolini’s tone was just as cold, but it was obvious to me that he understood who was truly in charge of the conference.

“There’s a reason I didn’t invite Hirohito and his retainers to this meeting.For all I care he can rot in the depths of the Underworld or whatever the nasty afterlife his gods oversee are.”He bit on the tip of his thumbnail, pondering what to do in the moment in what appeared to be an anxious state.It was odd seeing the man of countless atrocities and terrors in such a state of distress.Perhaps that was why I was so unsettled watching this scene.

After a moment of thinking, the Führer reached into his pocket to pull out what looked like a pen, only to let the tip of it rest in his mouth.He followed that motion with an inhale, then exhale, and a dark smoke billowed out that seemed to take on an amalgam form of a woman.She looked young, and conventionally attractive from what I could tell, with eyes that slowly shifted from the same dark color of the smoke to a pair of light blues. 

“Eva,” Hitler started, putting the pen back in his pocket.“Do the old gods have an idea for how we can stop our enemies?I’m running out of resources and moral is running low.”

The woman smiled, her hand coming out to stroke along Hitler’s face.“They suggest sending some of your own into the United States.There’s rumors of a camp in New York filled to the brim with fresh soldiers of the Gods that you could capture and use.”Her tone was ominous, and had an echoing multitude that sounded like a thousand different voice talking at once.It made me shiver in my astral form, but what really sent a chill down my spine was the black pits where her eyes should've been. The only thing there was some black cloudy smoke with an occasional twinge of red, like cracks in molten rock. 

With a grin, both men turned from the woman to each other, as if both devising the same plan.“To the States then.”As if on cue, they both turned to look in my direction, and my dream ended there. 


End file.
